


Taking Advantage of the Situation

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Cas comes to rescue Dean. But he enjoys seeing Dean restrained a little too much





	Taking Advantage of the Situation

Castiel had broken the door down with force as he ran to the center of the room where Dean was tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. He took in the appearance of the eldest Winchester, who had a swollen eye and cuts running all along his torso. His lip was split and it could be assumed that he had quite a few broken bones. But even in this state, Dean could still find some humorous response to his predicament.   
  


“Well, I sure am glad to see you, Cas.” He chuckled and immediately coughed, too weak to really laugh. “It’s been a while.”   
  


“Dean, I literally saw you two days ago.” Cas finished the distance between himself and the restrained hunter. “Before you got captured by demons.”   
  


“Yeah, well.” Dean tried to look defiant, but failed miserable with his bruised face, “There were like, 20 of them.”   
  


“There were five.”   
  


“And I’m guessing you smited them, huh?”   
  


“Yes, Dean.” Cas laid his hand on Dean’s forehead, healing all the wounds on him.    
  


“Thanks, Cas” Dean’s voice had returned to its usual gruff tone. “Now just get me out of these shackles and we can get outta here.”   
  


Cas took a moment to look at Dean. His shirt was ripped down the front, exposing his lightly toned chest. It suddenly dawned on the angel that they could have some fun before the left the abandoned warehouse. He quirked his eyebrow up at Dean, “We can leave,” he paused, moved away from him, “In a bit.”   
  


“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean looked up in confusion, he didn’t understand why he was still chained to the chair.    
  


“Taking advantage of the situation.” The look is his eyes was predatory.    
  


“What sit –,“ Dean was cut off by a warm, tingling feeling crawling up his body and a sudden erection. “Oh,” Dean sighed as he let the waves of Cas’s grace give him the perfect buzz of pleasure.   
  


“I like you there. Restrained. Completely at my mercy.” There was a rough edge to his typically deep, husky voice. “You have no choice but to yield to whatever,” he paused to walk around Dean before bending over and biting Dean’s earlobe, “I decide to do to you.”   
  


Dean felt himself involuntarily buck his hips up. He enjoyed seeing the dominant side of Cas, especially in the bedroom. Or in this case, the abandoned warehouse. “I am yours,”

 

At that, Cas walked around the back of the chair. Standing behind Dean, he rans his hands down his bare chest, brushing over Dean’s nipples. Dean pushed his chest up to try and meet Cas’s touch, but he kept moving his hands further down.

 

As Cas’s hand reached the buckle on Dean’s belt, his mouth was now by his ear. “You like feeling my hands all over you?” Cas practically growled in Dean's ear, “Claiming you?”

 

Dean keened and writhed around, still tied to the chair while Cas’s hands still played around the waistline of his jean. “God, Cas. quit the teasing already. Please.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Cas undid Dean’s jeans and grasp the hardenng member, pulling it out from it confinement. 

 

He wrapped his fingers tightly around Dean, causing the Dean to buck up and moan. “I haven’t even started and you’re already a panting mess, aren’t you?”   
  


Dean just nodded, not trusting himself to form coherent words.    
  


Cas moved around to face Dean, stroking his cock slowly. “Let’s see how long you can hold out for me.”   
  


Again, Dean nodded. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would cry out in pleasure, and he wasn’t sure exactly how secluded they were. He didn’t want to be so loud that someone heard and either barged in are called the cops. What he did forget, was that Cas was an angel, and could hear his thoughts.   
  


“We are in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, Dean. There is no one around for miles. You can, and will, be as loud as you want.”   
  


As soon as he heard that, Dean let out a wail of sheer ecstasy. Cas kissed his way up Dean’s body, circling his tongue around both nipples. He trailed his was up to lick over Dean’s tattoo over hist chest before kissing up to his neck. He kissed around the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking on occasion.

 

“I must say,” Cas said as he stood over Dean, his mouth hovering right next to his ear. “I enjoy seeing you like this.”

 

Dean bucked forward, making Cas’s hand stutter along his cock. Cas stopped moving his hand as a new idea popped in his head. 

 

“Dean,” Cas growled in his ear, “i want you to fuck my hand.” He back away a few inches so Dean could see the look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Dean was panting, trying to chase release. “I can do that” He began thrusting his hips up and down to gain friction against Cas’s unmoving Hand. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the feeling to wash over him as he got closer to his release.

 

When dean looked up, he was the predatory gaze in Cas’s eyes. With that,  Dean came all over his stomach. HE slacked in the chair, breathing hard after reaching his peak and let his eyes shut for a moment. 

 

He opened the again, and Cas was standing up straight in front of him. He perused over the angel’s form and saw the strain in his pants. “Hey, Cas,” Dean was winded, but determined. “Untie me and let me take care of you now.” He motioned toward the large tent inches in front of his face.

 

“Or,” Cas started, quirking his eyebrow up, “I could leave you tied up and you can help me with my situation.” 

 

“But,” Dean began to argue but, in the blink of an eye, he was on his knees in front of Cas with his hands still tied behind his back. 

 

“Use your mouth.”

 

That was all the direction Dean needed as he leaned forward and began to undo Cas’s pants with his teeth. Once he got the zipper down, Cas took over, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift move.

 

His cock stood at attention as Dean gazed at it hungrily. He looked up at Cas through his long lashes and saw sheer dominance in his face. Without another word, he licked Cas’s tip, relishing the low moan it drew from his throat. 

 

He licked up the shaft before closing his mouth around it and began sucking feverently. Cas ran hi fingers through Dean’s hair, raking his nails across the scalp. Dean hummed in approval, causing the vibrations to run through his member and causing a loud groan to escape.

 

“That;s right.” He gripped Dean’s hair, guiding him to a quicker pace. He had been aching had while watch Dean and he was ready to spill his load down Dean’s throat. “Just like that.”

 

Dean picked up the pace when he felt Cas’s cock begin to twitch in his mouth. He knew Cas was close hand licked around the head one more time while hollowing out his cheeks.

 

With a loud grunt, Cas came and Dean swallowed everything he gave him. Satisfied, Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, basking in the afterglow of both their orgasms.

 

Cas snapped his fingers and Dean was untied and fully clothed, while his own pants were done up.

 

Dean, whose throat was still a little sore, turned toward Cas. “Ready to get outta here?”

 

“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this especially for my Sammy


End file.
